Electric
by Clefairy Hugz
Summary: Volt, a Pikachu, knew no other better way of life than to dedicate herself to rescue team work...until she met the Jolteon Jolt, that is. Afterward, her life gradually changes as the spice of romance enters it. But will the relationship stand once the hidden barrier-a lie and its consequence-between Volt and Jolt shows itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Electric **

**Credits to: (c) Pokémon**

**Chapter One**

"Miss Volt! We need your help!"

"My team and I will be there as soon as possible, Ma'am Kanghaskan!"

"Oh, thank you! Come quickly!" After that last sentence, the caller slammed the phone into the receiver. I needed no great imagination to know the poor Pokémon—my client—was in an absolute state of panic.

As soon as I hung up, my ever trustworthy partners, Venom and Luna, burst into the team base.

"So, what's happened, Volt?" Luna asked hurriedly. She was an Eevee, but she was now a lovely and soft-spoken Espeon. Her tail was high up in the air, trembling slightly. It only happened when she was nervous, or if she was expecting something wrong. Obviously the latter.

"Our client's a Kanghaskan. We gotta meet her at Pelipper's Post Office," I replied as I snatched up the Toolbox containing our essentials. "And judging by her frantic voice, we must hurry."

"Wait," Venom said. She was a smart Bulbasaur. "Did she say anything about a dungeon exploration?"

"Well, I don't know. She hasn't mentioned anything," I replied as we went out the team base, and added with a smile, "but it never hurts to be too sure."

Venom and Luna beamed. "Let's give it our all, as always!" Luna cheered.

And with that, we ran off to the route leading to Pelipper's Post Office. I was in the lead, my yellow fur blown back by the wind, my yellow-and-brown-lightning-bolt-shaped tail high in the air, my red cheeks sparking with electricity.

Haven't guessed what I am yet? Then here it is. I'm a Pikachu. My name's Volt and I'm in charge of Rescue Team Helpers.

.

In less than three minutes, we arrived at the post office—an ancient, tall, and worn building in the shape of a Pelipper. Beside that structure was a Bulletin Board, where rescue teams—like ours—could get jobs, via letter, to save Pokémon in trouble. The Pelipper working in the post office could also fly to our team base's mailbox to mail those letters.

I did get several letters, but I supposed they had to wait.

Just at the gate of the post office, pacing back and forth, was our client Kanghaskan. As soon as she noticed us, she quickly hopped over, her face livid with fear.

"We're here now, Ma'am Kanghaskan. What's the matter?" My tone was firm yet gentle.

"Oh, my dears…my baby!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

My teammates and I glanced at her pouch and immediately knew what was wrong. Her baby was missing.

Luna was quick to comfort. "It's alright, Ma'am," she soothed, coming up to her and giving a gentle smile with a firm resolve. "We will find your child."

"Th-thank you," Kanghaskan sniffed. She took several breaths to calm herself down. Her voice was slightly wobbly as she told us her situation.

"My child…has been k-kidnapped. A Fearow…he mistook my clan to be the cause of f-food shortage…he has been abducting our children ever since…taking them to his mountain! And now," her control snapped and she sobbed, "my child is with him! What have we ever done? I-It was never our fault…"

She broke off, sobbing wildly. A vine extended from the large, green bulb on Venom's back to wrap around Kanghaskan's shoulders in an assuring way. Luna and I chose to remain silent. My spirit, however, was raging with determination.

_That Fearow's definitely gonna get his feathery hind kicked._

_.  
_

When our client calmed down sufficiently, she gave us more details. Afterward, we immediately set out for Fearow's hideout, Mount Rock.

"I wonder how we'll fare," I mused aloud as we walked through the dense forest.

Luna, being the optimistic Pokémon she was, painted a picture of simplicity. "I don't think it'll be much of a challenge, that's all," she sighed as she dodged a branch. "Just hoping that the baby's all right…"

Venom was the imaginative opposite of Luna. She painted a picture of severity.

Luna and I laughed. "No need for extraneous harshness, Venom," I said gently.

Venom grinned, her big red eyes sparkling. "We'll see."

At that exact moment, we emerged out of the woods, matted with leaves and twigs—except Luna, who somehow always managed to keep her lavender, velvety fur perfect. In front of us was a flowery field, with a clear pool to the left…and just what we were looking for to the right. The foot of a massive mountain. Mount Rock.

We walked over to its foot, and spotted a cave, which was the entrance to the dungeon in the mountain. A screech sounded high above the mountain. It seemed to come from the peak.

Luna curled her forked tail. She sensed what it was immediately. "It's a Fearow. I know it. I've heard several of them screech just like that."

"Well then," I grinned, "let's see whose point of view hit the nail on the head!"

.

Fortunately, it was Luna's point of view that got it right. We didn't fight so much wild Pokémon to get to the peak.

Getting Fearow to accept the facts and not his conclusion was another story, though. After what seemed like a futile two hours, he came to realize his mistake. Fearow willingly gave up the baby Kanghaskan and promised to return the rest with personal apologies. All that without a fight, thanks to Venom's diplomatic skills.

_Guess his hind stays as is,_ I thought to myself.

"I decided and acted too harshly. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and this baby's mother. I thought it was them causing the food shortage in this area," Fearow explained as he gave me our client's baby. In my arms, it yawned and snuggled closely to my yellow fur. It was fast asleep.

"It's alright," Venom smiled, "and since you've mentioned this problem to us, we'll try to help the best we can. We could try to get in touch with a few charitable foundations and fellow rescue teams to set things right here."

"Oh, thank you! We'd all be grateful." Fearow faced me, his expression nervous. "May I ask? Is it alright with you guys if I…joined your rescue team? I want to help, too."

I felt myself smile and my long, pointed ears twitch up to express my approval. "We would like nothing more!"

Luna and Venom smiled to show their enthusiasm. Right there and then, we worked on returning the other baby Kanghaskan, which Fearow had kept in a big, bushy nest slightly hidden from our view before.

Fortunately, the clan of Kanghaskan were just nearby, just in a cave on the ground behind Mount Rock, so flying to and fro wasn't a great problem. More fortunately, the Kanghaskan were all willing to forgive Fearow, because they saw his genuine sincerity, and also because we told them of our plan about the food shortage. Some even suggested we could return with him someday, and they would repay us in full.

"No need for that," I smiled. "Just send for us again if something else bothers you guys."

Afterward, Luna, Venom, and I climbed aboard Fearow's broad back. We flew to the Pelipper's Post Office.

We touched down right in front of the gate, where our frantic client was waiting. The minute she saw us, she hopped over, screeching in mixed shock and outrage, _"Why have you brought this cretin here?!"_

Offering a quick yet detailed explanation, I handed the baby over to Kanghaskan.

"My child! Safe!" Kanghaskan exclaimed, all the motherly love seen on her face. She immediately put the baby in her pouch, carefully because it was still asleep. She faced us all, tears of happiness sparkling in her eyes. "Thank you!" She paused. "But I have no reward…"

"It's alright Ma'am! It's our job," I beamed. Then I nudged Fearow.

"Um…Miss Kanghaskan…" Fearow started uncertainly, "I am truly very—"

Much to our surprise, Kanghaskan kissed Fearow's cheek in motherly affection. "Hush, dear. All is forgiven. I'm happy to see you've changed."

Fearow blushed.

"Aunt Kanghaskan! Oh no, I'm too late!" a male Pokémon's deep voice moaned. Then another Pokémon, on all fours, materialized beside Kanghaskan. The yellow fur of his body glistened, and it was very bristly. The thick white fur around his neck—which looked like a huge collar— was bristly and shiny as well. His form was lithe. I felt a tiny tinge of envy.

_A Jolteon. Obviously an Electric-type, _I thought, and then I sighed inwardly._ If only I had that kind of fur..._

Stopping my thoughts, I glanced over at my teammates. They were surprised by the Pokémon's sudden appearance.

"Oh, Jolt! You're here! What are you too late for?" Kanghaskan queried.

"Well, I wanted to see if I could help out the rescue team that you asked for help from, Aunty," Jolt explained, "and I guess I just missed it."

"Aww, 'tis alright, my dear nephew! Now, let me introduce my heroes: Luna the Espeon, Venom the Bulbasaur, and of course, Volt the Pikachu! They're Team Helpers! Volt, Venom, and Luna, meet my nephew, Jolt the Jolteon!"

Jolt turned his head and surveyed us. His gaze assessed Venom in scant seconds before it rested on Luna. To my surprise, he didn't even gawk or stare longer. Luna, compared to most Espeon, was exceptionally gorgeous with her graceful form, forever neat fur and charming purple eyes. He should've been attracted to her at first sight. Most male Eeveelutions were!

_So why wasn't he the same?_ I wondered. My right ear twitched then went lower to express that confusion.

The moment I stopped my thoughts, I was aware of him staring at me. Knowing that his gaze had been there for some time now, and that he had taken me in critically, I suddenly became aware of how dirty I was. My yellow fur was matted with twigs and mud and definitely _not _glistening.

His deep black eyes fixed on my round, dark brown ones, and his gaze became unfathomable, and somewhat intimidating.

_What is he thinking?_ I wondered.

"Uh…Jolt…?" Kanghaskan's voice brought everything back to neutral. Jolt swivelled his head to his aunt.

"Yes?" he answered, smiling. After I saw his smile, I immediately decided he should do it more often. It made him less scary-looking.

"We must get going."

"Okay," he replied, still smiling. Then he looked at us. "Thank you." Then his eyes rested on mine. His smile was gone. Then he said a few words, and walked away with his aunt.

Luna and Venom gaped and stared at me. Fearow eyed Jolt's departing figure with a slight suspicion, and then he looked at me, seeing the surprised and confused expression brought about by the Electric Pokémon's last words.

"_We will meet again, Volt."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Well, I better go back to my Friend Area," Luna told me.

"I should too. Volt, you better rest in the team base now. We'll need all the energy for tomorrow," Venom added. She faced Fearow and said that she would show him his Friend Area. Fearow nodded his thanks.

"Must I _always_ sleep alone?" I groaned.

Everyone laughed at that. Luna padded over and cuddled me, which, I knew, was her way to show affection.

"You've always managed the base very well, Volt. Besides," she smiled, "I would like to check on my little sister."

Venom agreed that I was the best when it came to team base management as well. Then she gave me a friendly tackle. That meant two words: _Goodnight, buddy_.

Fearow also said goodnight, and then he chuckled. "I would sleep with you…if I weren't male and too large to fit a convenient space."

I laughed at that. "Thanks, Fearow."

As I watched my teammates walking in the route leading to the Friend Areas—places Pokémon in rescue teams had to live in to easily join rescue missions—I felt a surge of love and contentment. I came to thinking the same thought that was usually in my mind.

_This is my world._

A smile broke my face. It had always been my dream to help my fellow Pokémon. Ever since natural disasters broke out in the Pokémon world, I'd already harboured the determination to start my very own rescue team to ease the sufferings of my fellow Pokémon, which was a result brought about by the natural disasters.

_Now I have my rescue team_, I thought happily._ We help others successfully every time we get the chance. I can't be any happier than I already am._

I was right on the first and second thoughts. I was dead wrong on the last one.

.

_Knock._

"Mmmm…"

_Knock. Knock._

"…Mmmmmmmph…"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Mmph…who…who's there…?" I asked drearily.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

After rubbing my eyes, I looked around for the source of the knocking noise slowly. Details became clearer to my fogged mind. I was in the team base.

_Knock. Knock. _The noise seemed to come from my right side, from the lone window there. Since I was too far to see what was causing it, I stretched and stood up from the large, thick, soft patch of velvet cloth that served as my bed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Padding slowly toward the window, I took note of my surroundings. The base itself was dome-shaped, simple and creamy yellow, be it from the outside or from the inside. It was still dim, but I could make circular shapes of different sizes painted onto the inner base. Stopping myself in my tracks, I recalled how Luna, Venom, and I had painted that design ourselves. We had a paint fight afterward, throwing paint at each other. It was a wonder that the paint we had thrown around had never hit the base's floor. Upon that thought, I chuckled softly.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ The persistent noise drew me unwillingly out of my reverie. I sighed and continued my way to the window, passing by potted berry plants and a cut tree trunk—the table—where Venom, Luna and I would gather around, chat, and drink Venom's special tea from wooden bowls when we had time for leisure. I yawned, blinking away moisture from my eyes.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _I was at the window now. It was a bit high, but not high enough for me to not glimpse what had caused the knocking sound: little stones thrown at the glass…on purpose_. _

The panic I felt was enough to jolt me out of my sleep-drenched senses. _Who would want to do this? _Looking out the window, I saw a dark sky. The crescent moon was still out.

_Knock. Knock._

_Oh no…a burglar?_ My heart thumped.

Tiptoeing so that I could get a better look, I gingerly peered out the window…

…and I almost screamed.

Honestly, I would have emptied all the air in my lungs with a single shriek had I not recognized the face that was looking up at me. After taking a few breaths to calm down, I stared at it more intently, not sure if I was truly awake.

_Why you?_ That unspoken question was directed at the Pokémon outside the window.

As if he had heard my thoughts, Jolt smiled. Then he supplied a few words which I heard clearly, despite the glass between us.

"Come outside."

.

"You sure know how to be an unexpected surprise," I grumbled.

Jolt had remained in his original position. He had his back to me, until he heard my voice carry my thoughts. Now he faced me, grinning. In the moonlight, his teeth sparkled.

"I'm glad you think so," was his reply. Then he gestured to a bundle beside him. "I brought some berries."

My eyes widened. Seeing that, he chuckled. "I guess you've eaten now, but maybe you could make some room for a bit more. I just hope you're not anymore as tired as you were a while ago."

Being reminded of having been tired suddenly reminded me of having been _dirty_. I looked myself over—then my memory returned and informed me I had already cleaned my yellow fur until it shone. As for the part where my digestion was involved…I had eaten a few things. Just three roasted Oran Berries and an apple. I had figured that would be enough to sustain me…

…then my belly growled, right there and then, like a snoring Snorlax.

Surprised, Jolt looked down at the source of that _mortifying _noise. Then, his black eyes went slowly to my face.

"You haven't eaten _anything_ yet?" His tone was surprisingly gentle. He didn't even seem angry, but all the same, I defended myself and protested.

"But I did eat something! I ate enough—"

"How much is _'enough'_, Volt?"

Blushing across my nose, I looked down. Both of my ears descended in shame. "Three berries and an apple…"

Jolt sighed and padded over, going behind me. Then he gently pushed me forward with his muzzle toward the bundle. "C'mon, let's eat."

I sat down on the grass and waited for Jolt to open the bundle. With a small nudge from his muzzle, the broad cloth fell open and revealed the variety of berries it contained. Using his teeth, he dragged it slowly until all the food was directly in front of me. Afterward, he settled beside me, just as my belly expressed its anticipation.

"Shut up," I told it.

Upon hearing that, Jolt's eyes widened and he laughed. At the sound, I felt myself easing up, and before I knew it, I was laughing with him. Afterward, we looked at each other and grinned.

"Here. From what I know, Pikachu usually prefer this," he said, dropping a juicy Oran Berry between my short, furry arms.

My cheeks sparked as I smiled. "You're correct."

Generating some electricity from within me, I electrified the berry until it was roasted according to my preference. Then I took a small nibble.

"Perfect." I bit into the berry again, satisfied. Watching me as he ate his Pecha Berry—fried, no doubt, by his own electrifying—Jolt grinned.

As we ate in the moonlight, we talked about the rescue mission my team had performed. Jolt explained that he was the leader of another rescue team, Team Savers. He had wanted to merge teams temporarily to save his aunt's baby.

"Wait a sec, merge _teams_? But your team wasn't there. Just you."

"Well, yeah. My teammates were doing another rescue mission, so I decided to go on my own. But I guess I was a little too late. Scrap that, I was a_ lot_ too late," he explained with a good-natured smile.

I laughed. "Oh, it's all right." Then a thought occurred to me.

"Jolt, why didn't your aunt simply ask you to perform the mission?"

"That's 'cause she knew I was busy, and so she thought to keep it secret from me. When I found out, your team had already taken the job. You know the rest."

"Ah, I see," I replied. "By the way, how did you know where to find me?"

"I happen to have the addresses of every single rescue team with me. You know, the Teams Map."

"Oh, right," I replied, embarrassed. How could I forget? My team had that map too. "Oops."

Jolt chuckled, and I grinned in reply. Suddenly, a question arose in my mind.

"Jolt, may I ask you something?" I really had to know.

"Fire away."

I gestured to the bundle. "Why are you doing this?"

After that question, I thought I saw his back tense slightly, but it was hard to tell. "I did say we would meet again."

"But…why would you want to meet again, Jolt?"

He let a silence come to pass. Then he suggested, with a hint of mischief, "Guess my motive?"

"Ah-hah! A motive! A scheme worthy of Alakazam, eh?" I teased. "Kidding. I think you're doing this so we'd become friends."

Facing him, I grinned. "I'm right, aren't I?"

My smile faded as I took in his expression. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't seem angry either. It was an expression I couldn't read.

"I'll be straightforward with you," he said after a silence. "I'm after your friendship, yes…and something beyond that."

I frowned and looked away. "You mean…you're…attracted to me?"

"Yes, I am."

His frankness about it made me a tad uneasy. This was never a situation I had to face before.

I looked at him and mustered a smile. Fortunately, it worked.

"Thank you…for being honest with me. But you do know that…it's not gonna be so easy, right?"

"Course I do." His replying smile lit up his features. "I never expected you to return the attraction, so don't worry. Besides, my attraction to you could still change. Given those, it's better to start from square one first. So, friends? For now?"

I beamed, happy that he understood. My uneasiness dissipated as well. "Friends. And we'll see about the next level."

"Great! Anyway," he said as he stood up, "And now…I have to go."

"Oh, okay." My voice was unable to keep its sadness hidden as I stood up from my spot. Even though I just l knew him, I discovered right away that Jolt was a really great Pokémon to chat with.

Hearing my tone, he turned toward me and flashed a Mightyena's grin. "I'll visit every night, if you'd like. Considerably a bit earlier, though."

I laughed. "That would be wonderful."

"It's set, then! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Volt."

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow. Thanks for an awesome time," I smiled. Then, I noticed the large cloth we had eaten on a while ago. It was still on the grass.

"How about this?" I reached over and picked up the cloth. It was soft, with a yellow-and-black polka-dot pattern.

"Keep it. That way, you'd remember our first encounter," he suggested with a gleam of playfulness in his eyes.

"Okay, Mister Romance. I'm _soooo_ touched," I replied sarcastically with a grin. He grinned then he bolted off to a route leading to a small forest. Having been through that route more than once, I knew he'd be out of it less than a minute, but…

"Stay safe!" I shouted, but he was already gone. Glancing at the sky, I saw that the moon was still out, so I figured I could sleep a bit more.

Clutching the cloth with both of my hands, I went inside the team base. Once I was on the bed, I draped it over my chubby, furry self and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was raining hard.

Venom, Luna and I were in the team base, enjoying Venom's special tea on the wooden table...er, tree trunk. Rescue missions had been suspended because the rain had become too strong. The Pelipper who had given us the news had even huffed that a rescue mission would be more likely to fail than pass in the weather. The result of all this was the three of us being cooped up in the base, with the door and the windows tightly shut.

Luna and Venom didn't have trouble keeping warm, but I did, so I wrapped my new blanket around me. And yes, the "blanket" was what Jolt had given me. After taking a sip of my tea, I smiled to myself, recalling how my two friends had reacted when they found out about everything the morning after my first night with Jolt. Let's just say they gave me a huge dose of teasing.

Noticing the cloth, Venom grinned, showing her two sharp fangs. "Thinking about him?"

"No!" I replied abruptly, and then I reconsidered. "Well, perhaps a bit."

"I knew it!" the Bulbasaur chirped in delight. Luna was smiling as well, a question seeming to form in her mind. I wasn't disappointed.

"So, do I take it that you have finally developed feelings for him?"

"It isn't that fast, is it?" was my frowning reply.

"Oh come on," Venom groaned. "It's been two weeks! He's been visiting you every night, right? You said so."

That, of course, was true. Jolt had kept his word. After having done our daily rescue missions for the past two weeks, we had our nightly meetings to look forward to. The more nights we had spent together, the more we had known about one another. Our friendship was developing fast, from the looks of it.

Jolt's attraction toward me was also developing fast, from the looks of it. However he tried to keep it from me, I still knew.

_How about me?_ I wondered, finishing my tea._ Do I have feelings for him yet?_

"Well…yes, he has visited every night," I informed them.

"He's been very loyal, then," Venom persisted. "What strong determination! How many male Pokémon are like that today?"

"Almost none…"

"See what I mean? Okay, look, I'm not saying you should snare him now when you really don't like him yet, but…keep him close, and give the chap a chance when you're ready. He's a pearl underneath the vast ocean, if you know what I mean."

"Hmm…" Venom had a point, as usual.

At that instant, something interrupted me while I was pondering Venom's words.

"Volt, are you there? Let me in, quick!"

Upon hearing the voice at the door, my heart stopped…then it suddenly picked up speed. Simultaneously, my empty bowl clanged to the floor. My friends looked first at the door, then at me, taking in my dilated black-brown eyes and my gaping mouth.

"Volt, are you…all right?" Luna's huge purple eyes voiced her concern. Venom had the same look in her red eyes.

Catching myself, I smiled weakly. "Yes…I am…I'll just…go and see who's…there…"

I already knew who it was. As I approached the door, the beginnings of a blush was something I felt across my small, black button nose.

_Why am I suddenly this…nervous?_

Reaching the door, I quickly opened it, looking down at the floor. Seeing the visitor, my friends gasped.

Sleek and wet, Jolt let himself in, grinning upon seeing me.

"Hello, Volt."

.

After his first taste of Venom's special tea, Jolt, sitting on his haunches, proceeded to lap up the rest from the bowl we provided.

Having finished, he looked up from the table, satisfaction clear in his face. "Awesome!" Facing Venom, he inquired about how she learned to make such a masterpiece.

Pleased and relieved to know her creation was a success, Venom smiled pleasantly. "I just experimented with a few berries and voilà! I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You didn't have to be nervous, though. Your tea has always been a success," Luna pointed out, smiling.

"I'm not surprised," Jolt grinned. Meeting my eyes, he gestured to the cloth—my blanket—wrapped around him. "Thanks for this, but how about you? Aren't you feeling cold?"

"No, I'm fine." At his obvious concern, my heart warmed, without the sudden nervousness that had attacked me a while ago.

"Are you sure? I could easily give this up, you know."

"Really, I'm fine."

"You're shivering."

"My teeth aren't chattering, which means I can handle it. You could get a cold because of what you did," I chided.

"My immune system can take it, honest. I've done this a couple of times. You should look after yourself."

"You're not doing that." By this time, I noticed his sudden insistence…his _excessive_ sudden insistence.

"That's different. Female immune systems are a bit weaker. I'm speaking on the basis of research, not bias."

"Oh, come on! That doesn't mean I'd get sick in three seconds!"

"You're exaggerating. That's not my point."

Somehow, things were getting irritating. "You're stubborn."

"So are you," he smirked. "Then again, I guess I shouldn't provoke you." He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and winked at me. The cuteness of the action washed away my irritation and left me with guilt.

I berated myself silently. _He only cared for you, moron, and this is how you_ _repay him?_ That sudden realization shamed me.

"Jolt, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Volt." I could hear the smile in his gentle tone. He was encouraging me to look at him, but I couldn't bring myself to. I trembled slightly, my ears down, my expression somber.

He saw it and sighed deeply. "It's really nothing to be guilty about, you silly Pikachu. Look at me."

Slowly, I met his eyes. Up close, they had a slight tinge of grey.

"That's better," he smiled. Grateful for his immediate forgiveness, I flashed a thank-you smile in return.

When our gazes went to rest on Luna and Venom, we both burst into laughter. The Espeon and the Bulbasaur had the words _avid interest_ written all over them. Fortunately, the duo took no offense at our amusement.

"By the way, Jolt, why did you come here?" Luna asked when we were finished with our merriment.

"Well…to see Volt," Jolt answered, blushing. "Um, I'm really sorry to have disturbed you guys."

"No, no!" Venom and Luna chorused hastily. "It's fine!"

"You can come here anytime," Venom assured. "Unless we're not here, that is, or when either of our teams is too busy."

"Ah, of course that's reasonable. Thank you." Jolt's sleek head turned toward the window. "Oh, the sky has cleared. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I must leave now."

"It's alright, Jolt," I replied. Then, smiling sweetly, I added, "We're glad you enjoyed…and that your fur's finally dry."

He chuckled. "Okay, Mother Kanghaskan, I get it." Then he faced my friends. "Thanks for your courtesy."

"I hope we'll see each other again," Luna said. "Any friend of Volt's is our friend as well," she added with a friendly wink.

"Goodbye! It was nice to meet you," Venom chimed in.

I accompanied the Jolteon the door, my blanket wrapped around me once again. At the door, I felt the impulse to say something that would matter, anything that would matter. All that came out was a "Thank you, Jolt."

He stopped in the middle of letting himself out of the door I already opened. A smile flickered across his features as he leaned closer to me.

"See you later evening," he whispered in my ear.

With that, he let himself out. Once I closed the door, Luna and Venom started chanting a song about Jolt and I sitting on a tree…

.

As he beheld my figure holding a bundle of apples outside the team base that evening, Jolt's eyes widened in surprise.

"How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Not very long, and I was busying myself." In fact, I'd kept myself preoccupied by getting the apples I held. I had to electrify the stems with a Thundershock so they'd fall off from the apple tree my friends and I tended at the backyard of the team base.

"Pooped out?"

"Nope. Otherwise, you'd have to throw stones at the window again," I teased.

"I wouldn't mind," he chortled as I led the way to the backyard.

Once we were there, he took note of the surroundings. "So many plants you guys have here." I nodded in reply.

The expanse to the left was filled with Oran, Pecha, and Cheri berry plants. The one to the right had been occupied by Rawst, Leppa, and a variety of other berry plants. The middle expanse was a stretch of grass. The very center of this expanse was occupied by the lone apple tree I already mentioned. Jolt and I chose to settle underneath there, eating and enjoying our fill.

After we finished, Jolt cleared his throat.

"So, Venom has the green thumb?" he guessed.

"Nope. Luna does."

His black-grey eyes widened, his white pupils dilating as a result of the action. "Luna can plant?"

"Of course she can," I smiled. "Just because she isn't Grass-type—"

Jolt cut me off with a protest. "That's not what I meant! It's just unthinkable. Admit it."

"Oh all right. Good point."

Looking at him, my instincts told me he was about to ask a serious query. It came without preamble.

"Volt, what do you think of me now?"

"Well…you're a great Pokémon to chat with. You've got really high determination, and you let nothing stop you from obtaining your goal. From the first day I saw you, the way you said you wanted to help your aunt let me know that you're fiercely loyal to those you love. Unexpected as it is, you have a playful side to you. You're not easily angered either. In fact, you usually smile and are usually in a good mood, which is far from my first impression about you," I replied.

"What was your first impression?" he asked a bit warily.

"I thought you seldom smiled," I confessed, "and that you were intimidating."

He laughed, taking no offense. "You're not the first one to tell me that. But as for the rest…" he broke off and assessed me. "Nobody has managed to read me that well before, especially within a short span of time."

"I guess I'm awesome, then."

He grinned, the right side pulling higher. "How right you are."

"How about you, Jolt? What do you think of me?"

"The best thing that came into my life since the Yellow Gummi."

It was so casually said, but it was still so sweet, not to mention completely unanticipated. "You mean that? Despite what I just let you see this morning?"

"Yes. That's one of the things I love about you."

Dumbfounded, I asked, "My anger?"

"No." His black-grey eyes met mine. "You can't hide who you really are. Like if you're sad, it'll still show, even though you try your damnedest to hide it."

I blinked. "I'm like that?"

"Don't take it as an insult. For me, that's one of the best parts about you. It makes understanding you a bit easier. I appreciate honesty, too, whether Pokémon know they have that trait or not."

"Well, okay. So…what else have I revealed to you?"

"Like me, you really value your loved ones and keep them close. You'd sacrifice anything for Pokémon who are in need, and you'd never ask for anything in return. Putting others before yourself is something you often end up doing, though I doubt you've noticed that. On top of that, you're willing to give second chances."

"What made you say that last part?"

"My aunt told me about your new recruit," he beamed. "Shall I go on?"

After a bob of my head, he continued. "If someone persisted in hindering you from doing a good deed, you'd get irritated. Even then, you still don't burst out in anger. You just become really, really hard-headed. Well, that's all for now."

Reddening out of embarrassment because of the _hard-headed_ part, I looked down. Noticing it and interpreting it correctly, he told me that it was fine with him.

"That's what friends are for," he grinned. Then his grin faded. "If we still really are in that stage…Volt, are you…?"

Immediately knowing what was coming next, I found myself blurting out one word: "No."

After an unbearable silence, Jolt spoke. "I understand. It's just been two weeks, anyway. I can wait, and I _will_ wait." He looked at me and gave me a friendly smile. I was more concerned, though, about the obvious pain I saw in his eyes. At that instant, I knew one more thing about him.

He was sensitive. He wasn't too easily angered, but he _was_ too easily hurt.

_But what if I really don't feel the same way yet, and I tell him that I already do?_ That would be unfair. He was too good to me. I couldn't put him through that. It would be worse.

"I'll go." After those words were uttered, he got up, stretched, and bolted off.

"_Wait!"_ I couldn't let it end like this.

Jolt turned around. He'd already covered a distance from me. But he was still near enough to hear me.

"I…would…get a heart attack if I find out you got harmed, okay? Tell me…you'll be safe…"

He quickly padded over until we were face to face. After a moment's hesitation, he did what I least expected him to do. He rested his muzzle on my shoulder, rubbing slightly against my fur. I was then surprised by the softness of his seemingly bristly fur.

Acutely aware of standing cheek to cheek, I blushed, my pulses quickening.

"Anything for you," was his murmur. Afterward, he reluctantly drew away and ran off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The morning after that eventful _"cuddle moment"_ night, my team set out early for a rescue mission that we had to carry out in the Darkness Forest. The goal was to rescue a Piplup that had wandered into that place by unfortunate chance. Since the place was far away, we decided to travel via our huge, flying teammate.

"It's a good thing we saw that rescue plea on the Bulletin Board, isn't it?" Venom said as we climbed onto Fearow's back.

"Definitely," Fearow assured. "I've been itching to go and help!"

"That's the spirit, our feathered friend!" Luna cheered gaily. Seeing that everyone was secure, she grinned.

"Now, let's take off!"

After a small tremor went through Fearow's body, we soared off smoothly into the skies, cheering merrily.

.

"Goodness…I'm soooo exhausted! Isn't there any end to this?"

The huff, accompanied with a heavy sigh, came from Luna. I was pretty sure the rest of us were groaning inwardly as well, so no one could really blame her.

"Good question," Venom replied in between huffs. "Who would have ever thought a forest would be so dark and suffocating?"

"I know," I groaned in reply. We've already explored the dense forest for what seemed like an eternity. We've squeezed between thick tree trunks, trudged on muddy ground, and brushed through thorn bushes. And still no sign of Piplup.

Fearow sighed. Looking at him, a wave of worry got to me. He looked about ready to pass out.

"Fearow, are you all right? Maybe you should've flown instead…" I broke off. My throat felt raspy. My voice was airy and soft, no doubt the effect of my fatigue.

"And miss out the real hard work?" he grinned weakly. "I'm tired and sweaty, but still perfect. It's you I'm worried about. You look like a Gengar's soul victim."

I laughed weakly in reply. "Yeah, we're all tired. But that doesn't mean we're giving in. This is what we started a rescue team for, right team?"

My voice was feeble, but the words weren't. I could tell because afterward, everyone got more energized again. Our eagerness was renewed.

"Okay. No giving up!" Venom cheered, despite her voice being a croak.

"Yeah!" we all chorused.

Then I heard a small noise nearby. I looked around, and spotted the culprit. A rustling bush.

My teammates heard it too. We all edged closer to the bush.

Venom whispered, "Is…that…?"

"_BOOOOOOOOOO!"_

We all jumped back, screaming, as whatever was behind the bush revealed itself.

After we got our wits back, we saw what the chortling Pokémon was.

_Piplup._

I didn't know how to feel. Fearow and Luna seemed to be that way as well. Venom, however, was much more decided.

"_You…you…"_ She couldn't get the words out because of her anger.

"Venom…temper…" Luna warned softly.

"So…that's it…" Fearow said.

"Okay…" I gathered myself. "So, Piplup, I'm glad we found you."

"And I'm glad you guys have come here! You are a rescue team, yes?" The Piplup—male from the looks of it—was so happy he apparently didn't notice my fuming Bulbasaur friend.

"That's right." I held my team badge—a diamond shaped into a Chansey's egg with wings sprouting on either side—high up in the air.

"A Diamond Rank team! Awesome! You see, I've suffered here…and I saw you guys…I wanted to surprise you all because I was simply overjoyed to see some sign of civilization! Not only that, a sign of civilization that's saved my hind…"

Piplup would have babbled on until eternity if Fearow didn't stop him. "Okaaaay, sir. Shall we leave this desolate place now?"

"Yes, oh yes! And thanks a bunch, Mister Pikachu! Your team is awesome!"

I hesitated, insulted. "Excuse me? Did you just call me _'Mister'_?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"Mister Piplup, I'm a _female_. Even my voice concludes that."

After those quietly uttered words, our client seemed to have been embarrassed to silence.

"Oh…okay. I thought the voice you have right now was just probably fatigue…er, sorry." Then Piplup brightened again. "Well then, let's leave, shall we?"

.

That night, Jolt showed up earlier than usual. Not that I minded, of course.

"So, how's your day, huh?" he asked as he settled down beside me on the grass. We were underneath the apple tree again.

"You first."

"If you insist," he replied. Then he elaborated about his gruesome journey in Muk Forest to rescue a Swablu.

"It stunk a _lot_ in there! As the name suggests, there was a bunch of Muk and Grimer that resided in the swamps. Had to battle a lot of them."

"So in the end, you stunk like crazy too?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. I was immensely grateful when I finally found my poor client. She was grateful to finally leave that place, and I'm not surprised at all."

"Oh well, happy ending," I replied, smiling good-naturedly. "Hey, you don't reek now."

"That's because the Swablu led me to a clear stream so that I could wash. And trust me," he grinned, "after what I went through, that alone was reward enough."

I laughed. Then he asked about my day…something that returned my negative feelings for a while. I had no idea that those feelings had darkened my face until Jolt pointed it out.

"Volt, what happened?"

I told him everything, leaving nothing out.

"So, you're upset because that Piplup thought you were a boy?"

"Yes," I sighed miserably. "I'm not tomboyish, am I?"

"Far from it," Jolt confirmed. Then he smiled. "But I think I know where the problem is."

"Eh? Where?" I followed his glance. It was on my tail.

"What's wrong with my tail?" Confused, I didn't see his point.

"You see," Jolt explained, "Piplup usually come from this certain region where female Pikachu have a dent in their tails. It makes the end of their tails look like a heart. The male Pikachu there, of course, don't have that special feature."

"Oh, so…that's why…" I'd seen some Pikachu with that feature already. I just didn't know what it meant. Until now.

"So…cheered up now?"

I found myself smiling, easing up. "Yeah. Thanks a bunch, Jolt."

"You're welcome," he replied. Then I noticed something different in the timbre of his voice. It sounded…nasal. It was as if…

"Jolt?"

"Huh?"

"You have a cold, don't you?"

"Oh, darn!" he cursed lightly. But he was smiling. "And I thought you would never notice…"

"But I did—" My sentence was broken off by a loud _Achoo!_ That, of course, wasn't me.

"Oh, you!" I scolded. "I _told_ you that you shouldn't have gone in that rain!"

"Doesn't matter," he sniffled. "It'll clear up tomorrow. It always does."

"Oh, Jolt! You need a proper rest to make it go away fast. I think you should go home now."

"Aw, come on, I—_achoo!_"

"Okay. You're going to go home and catch some z's. _Now._"

"Volt—"

"_Please?" _I put on my best baby face.

Jolt reconsidered grudgingly. "Oh, all right! If only you weren't so cute…"

I laughed. "Good thing I am."

"Grrr." The Jolteon smiled as he faked that angry growl.

"Ha-ha-ha. I'm _soooo _scared," I grinned. "Goodnight, Jolt. Take care."

"You too."

"And don't get lost, _comprenez vous_?"

"Yes, _Mother_." He went closer and licked my shoulder lightly. It was a sign of friendship, perhaps even more, but I really didn't mind. Then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Okay, Volt. What's up?" Luna asked as she eyed me with concern.

"Why?"

"Oh, I know you. And you know I can sense emotions. And I sense that you have a burden, even though it has never affected our rescue work."

Groaning inwardly at her impeccable ability, I plopped down on the grass. We were in the team base's backyard. It was a warm, moonlit night.

"Well…"

The Espeon joined me, sitting on her haunches. "It's about him, isn't it? That Jolt?"

"I don't know what's happened to him! No call, no letter…nothing at all! It's been a week and five days!" As I blurted the words out, the panic I strove to keep to myself made itself apparent. My pointed ears were also down, a result of my mixed feelings: frustration, worry and sadness.

"Does that also mean he never showed up these past nights?"

"Of course. The last time we met, he had this mild cold. But if that were the only case, then he would've let me know by now…"

"Hmmm. Maybe he tried?"

"Maybe. What if he had never made it home that night? And if he did, what if he had just fainted, and nobody knew until next morning? Oh…what if he's in the Poké-Hospital by now?"

Luna lifted a slim front paw and rested it on my furry shoulder firmly. "Volt, don't think that way. Everything will be fine. Believe me." The Espeon's smile encouraged me to take comfort in it.

I couldn't do that. I wasn't very convinced, and I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Strangely, I felt that I would cry if I did.

"Okay…anyway, have you seen anything new from the Bulletin Board?" It was an attempt to change the subject. Fortunately, Luna knew how to ride along.

"Well, nothing. No job offers have arrived to the Mailbox yet?"

"Sadly, still none."

"Hmm. Tomorrow could be a holiday for us." Luna's eyes suddenly had a momentary sparkle. "I know! Why don't we shop in Pokémon Square tomorrow if no job offers come along?"

I frowned, intrigued. Luna rarely ever thought about shopping in our spare time. "Why?"

"Well, I thought it'd be good to try it out. And maybe…" she paused mid sentence, unsure if she should going on.

"Maybe…what?" I prompted.

"Maybe it would serve as a distraction for you. It would keep your mind from panicking." Luna looked away. "If you'd like…"

I smiled, touched by the motive behind the gesture. "I would really like that. Thanks, Luna."

Luna's eyes held a hint of surprise, which was then quickly replaced by happiness. "Awesome!"

I grinned in reply, and then we bade each other goodnight. I watched my best friend going off to her Friend Area with a heart full of gratitude that she came into my life.

.

As Luna had predicted, tomorrow was an unexpected holiday for Rescue Team Helpers.

Luna, Venom and I immediately hit the square, looking through any merchandise available. Kecleon Shop and Kecleon Wares, the two stores managed by the Kecleon brothers, had so much useful items for dungeon exploration that we couldn't resist buying them out for that day. That was how we got to store a bag full of goodies in Kanghaskan Storage, the building across the Kecleon brothers' businesses. Obviously, the owner was a Kanghaskan (and no, she wasn't the Kanghaskan that was our client). Afterward, we stored some of the rest of our money in Felicity Bank, the bank located to the right of the Kecleon brothers' businesses. It was manned by a Persian.

Then came the moment we were all waiting for. _Mall time._

There was only one small building that was a mall in Pokémon Square. It was just a lane across Kanghaskan Storage, which was pretty convenient. Its name was Sweet Delights Megamall. From what I heard, two Clefable owned it, and their only daughter, a Clefairy, manned a stall located in the mall.

"So, you guys wanna buy anything?" I asked as we entered. I checked the small pouch—where the Pokémon money, or _Poké_, was—and mentally calculated how much we brought along. "We've got 850 Poké."

"Hmm…" Venom looked around. There were stalls of bountiful merchandise everywhere. There was one stall selling berry shakes and berry candies. Another one had accessories that Pokémon in rescue teams could also use, such as Pecha Scarves—which were stylish and could also protect its wearer from poison—and another stall was selling posh-looking, yet affordable furniture.

"How about that one?" A bulb extended from Venom's vine and pointed toward the stall she was indicating. Luna and I looked and saw that it was full of stuffed Pokémon toys.

"Wow, Venom. Of all the stalls, why that?" Luna's inquiring expression robbed her words of any sting. Nevertheless, the Bulbasaur blushed as she explained.

"Well, I just thought they were cute…uh…if you guys don't want to, then it's fine…"

"It's alright, Ven. Let's take a look, guys," I said, smiling reassuringly at Venom.

Up close, I noticed that the stuffed Pokémon were of excellent quality. They would've looked exactly like the Pokémon they were supposed to resemble if it hadn't been for their eyes, all of which were sewn buttons.

"Hallo!" A Pokémon's voice chirped. She was a Clefairy. "Welcome to Fluffy Surprises! Please do look around."

"Thank you, Miss Clefairy...wait. Do you happen to be the daughter of the owners of this mall?" Luna inquired, beaming.

"Yes, that's me! Why? Is there a problem?" A questioning smile appeared on the Pokémon's face.

"No, none at all!" Venom assured hurriedly with a smile.

"In fact, Miss, the services here are very convenient. Not to mention hardcore," I said.

"Aw, thank you! I'll be sure to inform my parents of this. Anyway, please look around," Clefairy beamed.

A little while later, Venom bought a small stuffed Teddiursa eating from a pot of honey. Luna got an Eevee.

"This one's for my little sis," she said as Clefairy packaged her purchase.

I wanted to buy myself a stuffed Pokémon too. But I was having difficulty deciding.

"Hmm. How about one that looks like you, Miss Pikachu?" Clefairy suggested as she looked around the stall. Then she pulled out a medium-sized, fuzzy Pikachu with black eyes.

"Uh, no thanks…" I broke off, looking around.

Then I found what I wanted.

"How much?" I pointed toward what I was indicating.

Clefairy followed my stubby finger. "Just 100 Poké."

"Okay. I'm paying."

In less than 10 seconds, Clefairy had packaged my purchase, beaming. We smiled back.

"Thanks for your courtesy, Miss Clefairy. We hope to see you again," I said happily.

"No, thank _you._ Do visit this mall again soon."

Once we exited the mall, Venom gestured to my newest purchase. "Volt, why'd you buy that? Is it because…" By the look in her eyes, I knew what she was thinking.

"Yes, it is," I confirmed with a good-natured smirk and a wink. Venom had a pleased expression on her face afterwards.

Upon reaching the team base, I went inside quickly and padded toward a wooden cupboard at the left side. Inside it were the stuff we needed for rescue missions: The Toolbox, the Mail…and something that was definitely necessary for tomorrow.

_The Teams Map._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Guys, this isn't necessary!" I protested as Venom pushed a basket into my arms with a vine from her bulb. At the same time, Luna herded me out of the team base with her muzzle. "I didn't ask for a day-off from our job!"

"_Of course_ it's necessary, Volt honey!" Luna said as she used her long, forked tail to tuck the Teams Map into the basket. "Just don't get lost, okay?"

"Of course I won't. But I didn't say I'd do this so early in the day! I was planning to go at night!"

"Which is something we definitely _won't_ allow you to do." Venom used her motherly tone as she uttered the words.

"But this is my job too…I should be responsible."

"Aww, Volt…" Luna went over to rub herself against my side. "You've been very responsible. We know that this matter is important to you, so we would do anything we could to help you. That's what friends are for, yes?"

"But—"

"No buts, _Amiga_," Venom interrupted. "You're gonna go there _now_. Don't worry about us."

After some more of urging from the duo, I complied. I didn't have much of a choice. They were quite persistent.

"Just stay safe, all right?"

"We'll be fine. My big sister's Water attacks are quite strong, you know. She'll help with the missions today," Luna assured me. Without asking, I immediately knew that the big sister she was referring to was Drizzle, a Vaporeon who had joined our team a few days after Luna.

"So we're covered," Venom said with a wink.

"Exactly," Luna affirmed as she nuzzled me toward the entrance to a small wood. It was the pathway I'd gone through a couple of times. "Now go!"

After a smile of gratitude for them, I headed off. I took out the Teams Map and skimmed through the various locations. Then I found it.

ENTRY NUMBER 0052

**Name of Rescue Team: **_Team__Savers_

**Leader/s: **_Jolt (Jolteon), Haze (Umbreon), Blade (Treecko)_

**Rank: **_Platinum _

**Region of Rescue Team: **_Gemstone _

**Location of team base: **_003 Oran Street, Sapphire City_

Sapphire City was the area just beyond the woods I was in. Feeling a huge surge of determination, I went on into the woods, keen to arrive at the end of it as fast as possible.

.

Jolt's team base was beyond impressive. The three high walls surrounding his team base building formed the shape of an inverted U. They were topped with _barb-sonous_—which stands for barbed _and _poisonous—wire to protect the base from possible intruders. The gate that seemed to be made of genuine sapphires was high as well, but it wasn't high enough to stymie me from seeing the team base building itself.

It was _colossal_, possibly four or more storeys tall. Coloured in every single possible shade of blue and violet, the team base shone in the sun, in all its splendour. It looked like an enormous precious gem.

I didn't know how long I had gawked until someone caught my attention.

"Um, excuse me, Miss?" A male Pokémon's voice queried.

Waking into my senses with a start, I looked at the Pokémon in front of me. He was a Treecko with a twig in his mouth.

"Did you maybe want to ask us for help? Oh, by the way, I'm Blade. I'm part of Team Savers." The Treecko held out a hand with three stubby green fingers.

"I'm Volt," I said as I shook his hand.

"Wait a minute…Volt? Are you perhaps the Volt that's the leader of the Diamond Rank rescue team that's named Rescue Team Helpers?"

"That's me, all right," I beamed. "Blade, do you know where Jolt is?"

Blade hesitated then looked at the ground, his expression downcast. "You see, Volt…he's been severely sick for days. The Chansey nurses we hired are all trying their best, but…" He broke off, shrugging.

"Please, let me see him."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You'd get what he has right now and—"

"Blade. _Please._"

My pleading tone caught his attention. He looked at me for a while, and then he delivered his verdict.

"Follow me."

I felt so absurdly happy I thought my heart was about to burst. "Thanks a bunch, Blade!"

"It's nothing." The Pokémon looked at me with a sort of profound respect. "Now, if you please, do come along."

.

The team base interior was more colossal than I thought. There were stairs, elevators, and doors seemingly everywhere. According to Blade, their base was five stories tall.

"So, your members live with you guys?"

"Yep," Blade replied as he led the way. "Those who want to move here. Those who don't want to move stay in their Friend Areas."

"Ah, I see. You guys are very organized, and you all care for your fellow teammates. No wonder you guys do rescue missions so successfully." This, of course, was true. I recalled the several times I'd seen the name _Rescue Team Savers_ in the PokéNews (which, to clarify, was the Pokémon News).

"Thank you." As the Treecko said those words, it was clear from his voice that he was moved by the comment. "It took a huge while for us to get here. As you should no doubt know, it's a product of hard work."

"True," I agreed. Then we passed the time in silence. After a while, we got to the destination. A small white door. I reached for it, and then I hesitated, suddenly a bit nervous.

"Go on," Blade implored. Gingerly, I turned the knob and let myself in.

.

"Volt? What in the name of Arceus are you doing here?!" Though weak and nasal, Jolt's tone was audible and understandable enough for me to hear the incredulousness in it.

"Visiting, of course," I replied nonchalantly. I smiled as I set down the basket beside the thick, plush rug that served as his bed. "You never told me about your impressive team base."

"That doesn't matter now. I—" he broke off, coughing then he continued. "I promise I'll explain later. Now tell me, why are you visiting?"

"To see you, of course." Sitting down, I took in the room. It was mostly electric yellow. Across Jolt's bed was a small shelf that stored PokéNews and Mail. To the right was a small window with curtains that had little Pokémon caricatures as its design. Speaking of which…

"Got you a gift," I said as I rummaged through the contents of the basket. I took out a small package and tore it open in front of Jolt.

"What is…" he broke off in complete amazement as he beheld the gift—a stuffed toy of himself. "It…it looks like me!"

"Except for the eyes," I pointed out as I settled the stuffed toy beside him. "Why so amazed?"

Jolt looked embarrassed. "You see, Volt, I…" he sneezed, sniffled, and then he continued. "I've always heard of stuffed toys, but I…I neither have seen nor felt one."

I blinked. "Why so? Too busy?"

"There's that. And the other reason's because my parents, both of whom were Jolteon that led rescue teams, never allowed me to have one in my years as an Eevee. They raised me up to be..." Jolt paused, looking for the right word.

"Strong?" I suggested.

"Yes," he agreed. Then he sighed feebly. "Strong."

"Meaning you've never had fun before?"

Jolt looked away, seemingly wanting to shrink into the velvet yellow blanket wrapped around him.

Something pierced me upon realizing that. I found out that I suddenly had to blink back a few tears. Then I recognized what the feeling was. It was _empathy_.

Jolt stiffened as he felt my warmth encompass him. "Volt…?"

"Shh." I hugged him tighter. "Listen, you. When you get better, my friends and I will take you on a tour around Sweet Delights Megamall. You have no choice but to say _yes_. Understand?"

I let him go. Jolt was speechless for a moment. Then he recovered from it, reddening dully. "Uh…fine…if you want…"

"Good." I smiled at him. "Then you'll know what fun is. I guarantee it."

"Thanks." A weak but heartfelt smile appeared on his wan features. "You're an amazing Pokémon, Volt. You know that, don't you?"

I smiled in reply. "It's no problem, Jolt. That's what friends are for."

"Thank you, Volt. Y'know what? I'm glad we didn't rush into a relationship."

My eyes widened. My stomach suddenly felt weighed down by a boulder. "You don't…like me anymore?"

It was Jolt's turn to dilate his eyes. "That's not—!" he broke off, a cough racking him. I thumped him on his back until the spasms subsided.

"That's not what I meant, dearest Pikachu," he continued weakly. As he said those words, I suddenly felt…_relieved_. Before I could question my emotions, Jolt went on.

"You see, if we did become a couple so soon, then—_cough_—would I ever have seen you as a friend? I doubt it. That would be becau—_aachoo!—_because we would've been so immersed in our emotions for one another."

"But emotions fade away," I continued, seeing his point. "And if that happened while we were in a relationship, then our bond would've been gone, too."

"And you would've been a wounded Luvdisc." Jolt's eyes were a pale grey as he said those words. "I would've broken your heart." Then he perked up. "But since we started out as friends, our relationship would grow, even when our emotions are MIA." He suddenly looked Mareep, which is to say, _sheepish_. "I mean, if we ever get there…"

I smiled. "You're right. It seems as if you've been through something like this."

Was it my imagination at that time, or did Jolt's gaze darken for a millisecond?

He suddenly smiled broadly, and I forgot about it. "Let's just say I've heard of these things. But don't get me wrong, Volt. I like you a lot. As a friend, and as…y'know…" he broke off, sneezing.

I didn't know what to say except thanks. I added a smile, in case the lack of words somehow struck a Machoke blow. Fortunately, it didn't seem so.

We talked a bit more, and a few hours later, a Chansey nurse interrupted us to give Jolt his medicine. Since it was getting late, Jolt suggested that I leave. With a playful wink, I promised to visit again tomorrow. Leaving the basket I had brought by his bedside, I left.

Upon entering the Team Base, I returned the Teams Map to the cupboard. Afterward, I plopped down on my bed, wrapped my blanket around me, and started to think about a question that had nagged me incessantly since that rainy day Jolt showed up on the doorstep.

_Did I already like him after all?_


End file.
